Pokemon Chronicles: XYZ Origins
by NyanNyan-suru
Summary: Rei is a timid yet kindhearted girl with a tragic past. Leo is anti-social and gloomy, but a total trainer prodigy. Will is a hot-blooded, hyperactive would-be trainer with big dreams. What do these 3 teens have in common? Well for starters they all began their pokemon journey together. As for the rest, well, you'll just have to wait and see...
1. Chapter 00

**A/N**

Yep, I did it again... started another story... Just can't help myself can I...? Oh well... recently I've gotten into pokemon again and had a bunch of ideas for OCs and stuff. And yeah this story just kinda popped into my head... I don't know exactly where it's going yet, but I guess I'll figure it out~ ;P Updates will be totally random, probably quite slow too...

Anyways enjoy le epic prologue bit~ XD

**End**

* * *

**Chapter 00  
**

_Have you heard this legend? _

_It begins like most stories, with a "once upon a time"…_

_There were once three great Kingdoms, ruled by three beloved monarchs. Though their names have long since been lost in memory…_

_The first kingdom was ruled by a beautiful Queen. Let's call her "Queen X". She was gentle and kind, and cherished Life above all else._

_The second kingdom was ruled by a mighty King. We shall call him "King Y". He was a strict yet just ruler, and accepted Death as the natural course of events._

_Finally we have "King Z" and his kingdom. He was a fair ruler, and saw beauty in the Balance of nature._

_Now for the longest time these great kingdoms were at peace with one another. But then a Great War broke out between Kingdoms X and Y._

_No one remembers the reasons or motivation behind this war, only the tragedies that came to follow it…._

_The humans and pokémon of each Kingdom fought side by side in a never ending tug-of-war battle. Neither side could prevail over the other, thus many, many lives were lost…_

_During this time, Kingdom Z remained neutral; the King being unable to choose one side over the other. With great sadness, he watched the two sides tear each other apart._

_Then, at the very peak of the fighting, two great pokémon of legend appeared on the battlefield; Xerneas the Guardian of Life, and Yveltal the Harbinger of Death._

_Xerneas stood beside Queen X seemingly having chosen to fight together with her. Meanwhile, Yveltal appeared beside King Y, apparently having chosen to fight alongside him._

_Whether their appearance was merely coincidence or if somehow the two rulers had managed to tame them, we may never know…_

_The fighting escalated. The two clashing pokémon caused huge damage to the landscape._

_Seeing this as a sign, King Z decided he could no longer remain sitting quietly on the sidelines._

_He enlisted the aid of another legendary pokémon that had appeared during the fighting; Zygarde the Keeper of Balance._

_King Z sought to end the war once and for all and thus attacked both sides. _

_Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde met in one final battle together Queen X, King Y and King Z._

_Exactly what occurred during this battle is unknown._

_All we know is that Queen X lost her life in the fight and as a consequence her Kingdom collapsed._

_Shortly thereafter King Y seemingly lost his mind, destroying himself along with his Kingdom._

_And King Z, well… he mysteriously disappeared. His Kingdom fell into ruin without its ruler._

_The three legendary pokémon vanished as well… Falling into a deep slumber, hidden far away from the eyes of humans…_

_Eventually the people and pokémon recovered from their losses and rebuilt._

_The land which had once been divided into three became one, eventually becoming what is now known as the Kalos Region. _

_However, they say that every thousand years the three legendary pokémon will reawaken to finally finish the War that was started all those years ago…_

_Is it all merely a myth? Or is it history? Only time will tell…_

_Now, it's time for a new journey to begin!_

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review~

-Nyan


	2. The First Step

**A/N**

Okay so here's the next chapter. BTW Rei is the main protagonist here, so it'll mostly be in her POV, kay? And I figure since the Kalos region was kinda based on France, most people their would probably speak French.

Edit 2/3/2015: Redone this chapter because writers block wouldn't let me continue and, it was kinda smeh anyways... Me thinks its much better now though ;P (And thanks for all the reviews so far! Though I honestly never expected to get such _serious_ reviews for a pokemon fanfic...)

**End**

* * *

**Chapter One: The First Step**

**Location: Vaniville Town**

**Pokémon: 0**

**Badges: 0**

* * *

The morning sun shone through a gap in the curtain, falling in the sleeping face of a young girl. Groaning slightly, she slid further under her nice warm blanket. Unfortunately her slumber was disturbed not two seconds later as an elderly woman called up to her from downstairs, "Rei-chan! Are you up yet?"

Groggily, the girl (Rei) rolled over and reached over to the bedside table for her pokeball alarm clock. Just as she peaked out from under covers to read the time (7:20), a small fletchling came fluttering into her room through the window. "_Wake up~! Wake up~!"_ It sang as it flew in circles over her bed.

Apparently, it felt that Rei needed extra help to get up this morning and dive bombed the waking girl.

"Waah!" She cried out in surprise and bolted upright.

Pleased with himself, the fletchling fluttered around Rei's head singing, _"Up, up! Time to get ready~!"_

Blinking the last of the sleep from her eyes, she gave the little guy a small smile, "T-thank you, Chirpy. I'll be down in a minute." Chirpy twittered happily and flew back outside.

With a sigh, Rei stretched out her sleepy limbs and slipped out of bed. Swiftly, she changed out of her pink and grey pyjamas and into her everyday clothes: a pink and white shirt, faded blue three-quarter length jeans and her worn black and pink boots. She also gave her long, messy light brown hair a good brushing.

Though Rei was never one to care about appearances, she did like to brush her hair a lot; for some reason it just seemed to calm her. She could vaguely recall someone with long slender fingers and gentle voice brushing her hair a very long time ago. It was a nice memory, even though she wasn't entirely sure if it was real or not…

Sighing again, she stared listlessly at the face staring back at her in the mirror. Her bangs cascaded down over most her face, covering the entire right side and only leaving her left eye peeking out. Her eyes were dual coloured (yellow and blue) which was odd but didn't look _too_ freaky. Apparently, she'd inherited her eye and hair colour from her father.

Having a long fringe that covered your eyes seemed to bother some people, but not Rei (probably because she couldn't see out of her right eye anyway).

Her one good eye landed on the reflection of a backpack sitting innocently across the room. That's right, todays the big day… The day every kid around the world dreams of… The day she starts her very own pokémon journey! And in all honesty, Rei was torn between jumping around for joy, and locking herself in the bathroom where she can throw up in peace.

She really wanted to go, but at the same time, really _didn't_ want to go… It was weird how she felt both excited and frightened of going travelling all by herself. She hated these stupid feelings of indecisiveness…

With another sigh, she went over to her bag and picked up the letter sitting on top of it.

"To Mademoiselle Rei,

CONGRATULATIONS!

You have been selected out of two hundred and fifty eight entrants to receive a starter pokémon and limited edition pokedex from Professor Sycamore!

The Professor requires some field assistants to aid his research, and that's where you come in!

You and two other lucky winners will have to opportunity to traverse the Kalos Region on your very own pokémon journey!

Meet and catch many kinds of pokémon! Complete your pokedex! Solve the mysteries of the pokémon world! Uncover new legends! Become a Pokémon Master!

A world of adventure and romance awaits you!

We look forward to meeting you!

Sincerely

Sycamore Labs"

The contest… Rei hadn't even known about. Her loving grandparents had entered her in secret. She still couldn't believe she'd actually won though. Part of her half-expected this was all just a dream, and she'd wake up ay moment… Rei wanted to have a pokémon of her own more than anything in the world!

But she could never afford to buy one from a breeder, and she couldn't possibly ask her grandparents either. They'd been so kind to her already… taking her in when she'd had nowhere else to go, even though it meant they had to come out of retirement.

Having a child to look after is expensive after all. There's the cost of food, new clothes, medical bills, the extra water and energy bills, then there all the school fees and school supplies too! Rei didn't want to be a burden to them, especially after her grandfather hurt his hip last year.

So, she dropped out of school and got a part time job at the local grocery store to help them out (she also did the morning paper route). Though it was difficult to watch all the kids her age, and younger, get their own pokémon and start their own journeys, Rei wasn't unhappy staying home. Plus she wasn't the only fifteen-year-old that hadn't left yet.

…Even if she was the only one without her own pokémon partner…

But now her chance had was finally here!

She'd heard about this Professor Sycamore before. Apparently, he gave away starter pokémon to children once every year! Unfortunately for her though, Lumiose City was just too far away, and too dangerous a journey without a pokémon partner to protect her… Until now it had never been an option for her.

Shaking her head, she skim read the letter again. The person delivering the pokémon would be at a café in Aquacorde town today at 9:00 am. A glance at the clock told her she had spent over half an hour day-dreaming. That gave her little over an hour before she had to be at the meeting place!

Cursing her stupidity, she went over her things again; wallet, change of clothes, pyjamas, toiletries (mustn't forget her brush), notebook, pencil case, map, sleeping bag, a towel, torch, batteries, first aid kit, water bottle and… what else?

"That should be about everything…" She decided, nodding to herself. It was rather amazing just how much she could fit into her bag already, and there was still some room left!

That being said, it was still quite heavy… but she supposed she'd get used to it eventually. Slipping on her lucky black, white and pink cap, she hurriedly gathered up her things and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Bonjour Rei-chan!" Her grandfather called cheerily as she walking into the kitchen. "Awake at last are we?"

"G-good morning Grandfather…" Rei returned more timidly. To be honest she wasn't quite used to the friendly, warm atmosphere her grandparents gave off. She didn't dislike it per say, she just wasn't used to it (so it kinda made her feel a little bit uncomfortable).

"Morning Dearie~!" Her grandmother sang as she flipped a pancake. "Today's your big day, so here's a nice big breakfast for you!" A large stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup and topped with juicy strawberries and fresh cream, were placed in front of Rei. "Eat up!"

"Y-you didn't h-have to…" Rei began, as she ogled the oh-so-scrumptious looking meal before her.

"But I _want_ to dearie!" Grandmother insisted in a tone that prohibited any more arguments. "Now, do you have everything?" She asked as Rei sheepishly tucked into her breakfast.

"I th-think so…" Rei mumbled her reply, going over her things once more in her head.

"Well, if you need anything there's no need to hold back, just go ahead and by it."

"O-okay Grandmother."

"Remember, the Pokémon Centres offer free lodgings for trainers."

"Y-yes, I know."

"Be sure to write home whenever you get the chance."

"I will…"

"And—"

"Let the poor girl eat in peace!" Grandfather cut in, chuckling at the half-hearted glare his wife was giving him.

By then it was almost time to leave and Rei had to force herself to focus on eating her pancakes, so as not to think about the swarm butterfrees currently fluttering around in her stomach… The time seemed to move far too quickly and before she knew it, she was standing by the front door, checking over her things for the umpteenth time this morning.

Her grandmother handed her a small bundle, "Here's a packed lunch and some of my special homemade Pokepuffs to share with your pokémon!"

"Th-thank you." She stammered and gave them each one last hug before finally gathering up the courage to head out.

"W-well, I'm off. Au revoir!" She waved her goodbyes, giving the house one last look.

_"You aren't leaving without saying goodbye to me are you?" _A gentle nudge on her shoulder knocked out of her reverie causing her to let of a startled squeal.

Calming herself, she turned around to face the elderly gogoat standing behind her, "Of course not Billy." She smiled and gently pet his nose. Billy was her grandfather's pokémon, he used to be a champion racer but nowadays he spends most his time just lounging in the shade.

_"Come on then. I'll walk you out."_ He lifted his head, gesturing towards the front gate.

"Really? But…" She trailed off unsure.

"It's alright; Billy just wants to say his goodbyes." Grandfather stood leaning on the doorframe, smiling reassuringly, "Don't worry, he knows the way home."

"Okay…" Rei returned with a shy smile. Graciously, Billy bent down low enough for her to climb onto his back. At full height, he towered a good two feet above her (though he was still smaller than an average due to his age). Once she had herself situated comfortably, he rose to his feet and the two set off in a steady trot down the road.

_"Nervous?"_ He asked, tilting his head back slightly.

"A-a little." Rei replied honestly; the butterfrees in her stomach still hadn't gone away.

_"Don't be. Everything'll work out in the end. Trust me."_ Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was grinning. Her stomach seemed to settle down somewhat.

Unfortunately her good mood didn't last…

"Where are you going _Zero_?" An obnoxiously high pitched male voice called out behind her. She was barely able to supress a groan at the sight of Brice riding up behind her on his bike along with three of his cronies.

Brice had bright red hair, a freckled face, is one year younger than her and is the biggest jerk in the world! Rei didn't know what it was she did to make him hate her, but ever since she'd moved here it was as if he'd set out to make her life miserable…

He made fun of her because she didn't go to school. He made fun of her because she didn't have a pokémon. He tripped her up and called her clumsy. But what she hated the most was that he gave her the nickname "Zero". Not only that, but he liked to remind her every day that she was a Zero, and that even a thousand Zeroes together is still nothing.

To add salt to her wounds, he already had his own pokémon; a short-tempered squirtle that came all the way from the Kanto Region. The only reason he hadn't left on his own journey was because his mother wanted him to finish middle school. Previously, Rei had been marking the calendar for the day he'd finally leave and she'd be free of him.

She ducked her head down to hide the small smile of satisfaction; one thing she wasn't going to miss on her journey was his taunting.

"You deaf or something Zero?" He shouted, looking a little red in the face. "Where do you think you're going on that pathetic old bag of bones?"

Billy bristled and snorted angrily, causing the boys to (very wisely) move away slightly. Rei had never once stood up to them before; no matter what they did or said to her (she was used it by now anyways). But this was the last straw! They could fun of her all they want, but to make fun of her grandparent's pokémon was unacceptable!

She whipped around, giving them a full blown glare, "I'm getting a pokémon from Professor Sycamore and then I'm going on my own journey. So au revoir! I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but it hasn't!"

She waved cheerily to them and then stuck out her tongue for good measure. Billy chuckled and charged ahead in a powerful gallop. Rei fell into a fit of giggles as she caught one last glimpse of the dumbfounded looks on the bully's faces, particularly Brice's. Obviously none of them ever expected her to talk back to them.

"That…felt…so…good!" She gasped out between giggles. Her voice was just a little bit hoarse; a natural response given that was probably the loudest and longest that she'd ever spoken before.

_"Haha, you sure showed them!"_ Billy laughed, puffing slightly with effort as he ran.

It wasn't long before they reached the gateway that led to Route One. Carefully, Rei slid off Billy's back, thankfully managing to land without falling over. "Are you okay Billy?" She asked in concern for the wheezing Gogoat.

_"I'm fine. These old legs have a few good gallops in them yet!"_ He laughed heartily.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Goodbye Billy. I'll miss you."

_"Au revoir mademoiselle Rei. Good luck to you."_ He replied, nuzzling her neck.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and pushed open the doors. Sparing one last glance back at Billy, she took her first step into a world of adventure…

* * *

Hopefully things aren't progressing too slowly for ya... anyways be sure to leave a review on your way out~

-NyanNyan-suru


End file.
